Conventionally, in a manufacturing line of absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, single-cut sheets each having a predetermined length are produced by being sequentially cut from a continuous sheet that is transported in a direction of transport, and a space between the produced single-cut sheets is enlarged to a target value for the subsequent processing (PTL 1).